


Safe

by pretending_icanwrite



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Family Feels, Fluff, Happily Ever After, Mikaelson Family - Freeform, Multi, Nobody is Dead, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretending_icanwrite/pseuds/pretending_icanwrite
Summary: 4 years after the events of season 5, everyone is finally happy.The Mikaelsons get together for a family bbq.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> A quick background summary:  
> Kol and Davina have moved back to a house just outside the main city centre of New Orleans. They adopted 2 witch twins, Hannah and Daniel, a few years ago; they are now 6 years old. The twins are due to start at the Salvatore school next year. Davina took over running the voodoo shop in the quarter and her husband helps out quite a lot.
> 
> Rebekah and Marcel have obviously stayed in the city. Well, they have recently finished furnishing their new house where the old plantain used to be. They finally got married last year and Rebekah is due to receive the cure from Caroline next year.
> 
> Elijah and Hayley finally sorted their act out and got together 3 years ago. She and Jackson came to the mutual decision they were no longer good together and he moved out to run the pack. Elijah and Hayley live in the apartment across from the old compound. Elijah works at the St. James jazz club playing the piano. Hope finished school and now helps her aunt Freya and sometimes Davina in the shop.
> 
> Klaus and Cami have been together for 18 years and live in her apartment. He proposed to her 2 years ago and they are set to get married next year. 
> 
> Josh and Aiden have been married for 8 years and they live in the old ‘loft’ apartment across the river from the quarter.
> 
> Freya and Keelin are leading a very happy life with their 3-year-old son Finn. They currently rent a small house not far from the rest of the family. Freya is helping Vincent in his long task to reunite the 9 covens. Keelin has been working as an ER doctor at the New Orlean’s hospital for 2 years.
> 
> The compound was levelled 2 years ago because the Mikaelsons agreed there were too many bad memories to stay there. Instead, it is being turned into 4 houses where, Kol, Elijah, Klaus and Freya will live with their families, The homes will have a garden shared between them.
> 
> Marcel and Klaus are successfully running the quarter together. They are working to have all the supernatural factions living in harmony with the humans. Hayley and Aiden run a gym where they help newly turned vampires or werewolves control their abilities. Josh and Cami own Rousseau's and enjoy sharing all their stories with the family.

To say Rebekah was flustered would be an understatement. She was rushing about the recently finished house trying to find a necklace she could have sworn was on the dresser this morning and Marcel where the fuck have you put it?

Her husband laughed at her antics before grabbing her hands, “Beks you are wearing the necklace. And calm down sweetheart, everything will be fine.”

“But it has to be perfect!” She protested.

Marcel shook his head, “it already will be. You’ll be surrounded by everyone you love and nothing’s gone wrong for 4 years.”

“But you know what my br-“ she began.

He cut her off, “screw what your brothers think. I hardly think they’ll notice if there are a few sausage rolls missing.”

“But what if it rains?” Rebekah persisted.

Marcel pulled her towards the kitchen, “then we have plenty of space to accommodate everyone. Honestly Beks stop worrying. Everything will be fine.”

“What would I do without you?” She said as she reached up to kiss him.

He smirked, “who knows.”

They were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. The 2 of them pulled apart and went to the front door to greet the first guests. When Rebekah opened the door they saw her twin brother, his wife and their 2 excited children.

“Auntie Beka!” Hannah exclaimed excitedly.

Rebekah smiled and spun the little girl around, “Hello little miss.”

Marcel bent down to give her brother a high five and Daniel enthusiastically slapped the vampire’s hand. The twins ran into the house, excited to see what it was like as the adults headed through to the kitchen. There Rebekah fixed everybody a drink and they made small talk until the next guests arrived, mainly because she still didn’t trust her brother alone with Marcel.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and Marcel went answer it. He opened it to greet his father figure and his fiancé. Klaus enveloped him in a hug before continuing into the house. Cami gave him a quick hug before going to the kitchen.

“Uncle Nik!” Daniel yelled as he barrelled into his uncle.

Klaus laughed at his nephew before scooping the small boy into his arms, “hello to you Danny.”

“We’re playing hide and seek with Daddy and Uncle Marcel,” he explained quickly.

He put the boy back on the floor, “well let’s find you the best hiding place.”

Cami watched from through the archway with a fond smile as Klaus chased his nephew through the living room. It made her remember how it had been when Hope was only little. They had played hide and seek for hours in the compound; somehow Klaus always got caught first. But it also made her heartache when she remembered she would never have that with the love of her life- a vampire’s curse.

Rebekah approached Cami, “come on, come to help me sort the shit out for the boys so they can feel important.”

The younger vampire allowed her soon to be sister-in-law to pull her towards the kitchen where she pulled her sleeves up and helped Rebekah sort the meat out.

-/-/-

Next came Keelin and Freya with their 3-year-old son Finn. Klaus opened the door to greet them, “there’s my favourite nephew.”

“Don’t let Daniel hear that,” Keelin teased as she hugged him.

Freya gave her wife a light shove, “I’m pretty sure Daniel would agree.”

“The twins do adore their cousin,” Klaus said pointedly.

Keelin held her hands up, “Alright you two.”

“Nik are you going to let them in or keep them all to yourself?” Kol called through the house.

He yelled back, “well you can have them. They’re quite a boring really.”

Freya gave him the birdie as they walked past and he smirked.

“Hello dear sister,” Kol greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, “Finn.”

The youngest original held his fist up and the small boy eagerly hit his against his uncle’s. Kol took his nephew from his sister and shooed her towards the garden, “go save Klaus and Marcel from the confusion that is barbecuing.”

Freya saluted her little brother and headed off to assist the other boys. Keelin followed Kol into the kitchen where Cami and Rebekah sat on the counters gossiping. Keelin grabbed herself a beer before joining their conversation. Kol watched them with a smile before following his sister out to the garden. 

15 minutes later the doorbell rang for the last time. Elijah, Hayley, Hope, Josh and Aiden stood on the doorstep when Rebekah opened the door. The 4 adults all looked slightly sheepish and Hope was stood with a smirk on her face.

“What took you all so long?” Rebekah demanded.

Hope gave her aunt a sly smile, “some people were busy.”

“Oh yes and you weren’t on the phone to Roman for an hour,” Aiden fired back.

Hope gave him a shove before heading into the house and Josh hugged Rebekah, “now where are my gorgeous niece and nephew?”

“Chasing each other around the garden while Finn attempts to keep up,” she answered, “now please dear brother help Klaus do this bloody bbq because Freya is 0 help.”

Elijah laughed and followed the others into the household.

-/-/-

The BBQ was now in full swing. Surprisingly enough Elijah was the one in charge of the cooking. Kol, Klaus and Aiden were playing with the 3 children by the shady oak at the back of the garden. Marcel and Josh were talking with Davina, Cami was telling tales from the bar to Freya and Rebekah whilst Hayley, Hope and Keelin talked werewolf business.

Rebekah took a moment to watch everyone. Considering everything they had been through in the past 18 years it was a miracle everyone had come out the other side. Hope, her poor niece, had took the brunt of the villains but now she was happy, helping the family witches maintain peace in the quarter and Roman had finally made a move on her; Rebekah had never seen the girl happier. Kol, her twin brother, who had been through so much stress in his a thousand years had not been seen without a smile on his face since he met his wife. Originally he had been unsure about adopting the twins but once Daniel had smiled at him he had been in adoration of them. 

Klaus was finally happy; no stress, no paranoia and no constant need to protect his family. Cami kept a smile on his face and a fond look in his eye. With the exception of Hope, Rebekah had never seen him look at anyone that way before and now it was normal for him to be like this. She smiled as her brother picked up Finn and spun him around, laughing as the little boy shrieked with joy.

Elijah interrupted her train of thought, “everybody form an orderly queue! No one will be getting anything if you push.”

The extended Mikaelson family gathered calmly around him and the massive BBQ covered in an elaborate array of food. Elijah began to dish up to the number of hungry supernatural creatures.

-/-/-

Later in the evening when everyone had been fed and the children were tucked away in the spare bedroom the adults sat around the fire pit talking about their lives. Josh was sharing a tale of an interesting woman who had come into the bar the other week. Everyone was laughing by the end of it and Cami began to tell a story of how the other vampire had nearly set the kitchen on fire.

“It was an easy mistake to make,” Josh defended.

Aiden shook his head, “babe I hardly think nearly setting the kitchen on fire is an easy mistake to make.”

“Well in my defense-” he began.

Cami shot him down, “there is no defense in the world for what you did.”

“I didn’t know cling film would melt!” Josh exclaimed.

The group laughed and Marcel sighed, “and here I thought I had made a wise decision to make you a vampire. I may now be regretting that.”

“I’d be dead if you hadn’t,” he pointed out.

The older vampire laughed, “very true.”

“How’s the compound coming along Nik?” Kol asked.

His older brother smiled, “it’s coming along quite well. All the houses are built and they’re moving on to all the plumbing and bits. I’m hoping they’ll begin furnishing in a few weeks.”

“And then it’s the fun part,” Hope announced.

Klaus laughed fondly at his daughter, “yes. We all know you’ll spend hours agonising over getting your bedroom just right.”

“Hey!” She protested, “it has to be perfect.”

Kol smirked at his niece, “so your company will be impressed?”

Hope glared at him, “I’ll kill you.”

“You can’t,” he sang.

Instead of answering she launched at her uncle and they began chasing each other around the garden. They all watched with amused faces as Hope tackled Kol to the ground. With a flick of her wrist, he was bound to the grass. She gave him a wicked grin.

“Just because I can’t kill you doesn’t mean I can’t make you suffer,” She said victoriously.

Kol groaned, “Davinaaa.”

“You earned it,” his wife answered with a smile.

He glared at his brother, “she is so your daughter Nik.”

Klaus grinned, “I know. I’m so proud.”


End file.
